The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present disclosure relates to an adaptor to couple a prime mover to an actuator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an adaptor to convert a battery-powered actuator to a actuator powered by a prime mover other than a battery.
Dump trailers commonly have hydraulic lifts to raise and lower a trailer bed. In many instances, the dump trailer is configured to contain and transport unwanted materials to a dump or other facility.
Typically, the dump trailer is powered by a battery, such as, for example, a twelve volt battery of the type typically utilized to start an automobile. Due to the power required to raise a bed loaded with material, a typical twelve volt battery is able to raise a loaded bed and lower the bed about two times before needing to be recharged. However, there is typically enough time for an operator of the dump trailer to transport more than two trailer loads in a work period, given an operational trailer. Charging the battery can take several hours, which impedes the productivity of the operator. The discharged battery can be replaced with a charged battery, allowing the trailer to continue operations, but replacement batteries are expensive and replacing a discharged battery with a charged battery can be time-consuming. Therefore, the battery is often a limiting factor in the number of loads that a dump trailer can move in a day.
It is common for boat docks to be equipped with boat lifts, which raise a boat out of the water when not in use. Leaving a boat in the water when at dock leads to corrosion and wear caused by water, algae, and other natural elements. In the water, the boat is also subject to being knocked against the dock, potentially damaging the boat or mooring structures. Boat lifts use a winch to raise the boat out of the water. The winch is typically manually or electrically powered. However, the use of manual power is labor-intensive, and the use of electrical power is not ideal near the water.